Memories Past
by Multifandomandcantbetamed
Summary: Castiel is out with the Winchesters and another old friend when he stumbles across memories from his past which he hoped to forget, but one may save his life and the life of his friends. No romance.


Memories Past.  
>Castiel followed the Doctor and the Winchesters around the graveyard. He had always found the Doctor amusing and easy to be around, especially this new regeneration that liked to wear bow ties. He seemed to brighten things up whenever he visited. Dean led the way through the moonlit graveyard, followed by Sam and the Doctor while Castiel himself brought up the rear. This wasn't a particularly hard hunt. It was just a minor spirit who's bones they needed to burn. They had just finished the task and were walking back to the Impala when he heard it. A soft rustling of fallen autumn leaves only no wind blew that night. He glanced behind him and saw nothing but a tall, gray angel statue. It seemed to be crying. He smiled sadly as he remembered the legend that this is what happened to angels after they died. He turned back to face it and contemplated its craftsmanship. He noticed how well it was made and seemed to be brand new. He sighed and then he blinked. The angel seemed to be much closer but he concluded that he must not have been paying enough attention the first time. He walked toward it to examine it more closely. It seemed so familiar. Its hands were covering its face but something about it just seemed like someone he knew. Then...he blinked a second time. The angel's hand was suddenly around his throat. It's mouth was full of long, sharp fangs and its face was twisted in a horrible snarl. One hand was clutched around his throat and the other a claw poised behind its head as if to claw his eyes out. The rough stone scratched his flesh but he seemed to have luckily opened his eyes before it got a good grip. It still had him trapped and he couldn't pull away. He took the cold stone arm in both hands and tried to break it off but not even a crack appeared. A voice, not his own, began to pound in his head. Whispery and dry like it was coming through static but he felt the heat of its anger.<br>"Kill Castiel." It chanted. "Kill Castiel kill Castiel KILL CASTIEL." He recognized the voice with horror. He heard Dean's voice calling his name but he barely heard as he looked at his captor and whispered,  
>"Anna?" It seemed to get a sick pleasure at knowing that it was indeed she who would kill him. He struggled harder against the stony grip but he knew now that if he looked away or blinked, she would slash his throat, steal his grace, and have him torn apart before he could fight back. For this is what happens to the restless spirits of the angel's dead. They become the Weeping Angels. He heard running footsteps behind him and suddenly Dean appeared at his side, followed by Sam and finally the Doctor. Castiel still had both hands wrapped around the cold arm latched to his throat and had no intention of letting go.<br>"Cas! What happened to you?!" Dean asked frantically as he looked from the stone angel to Castiel and back again. Dean then began to give Castiel a once over to see if he was injured, muttering swears the whole time. He noticed both the Doctor and Castiel were staring, wide-eyed and unblinking, at the snarling memory of Anna.  
>"I've heard legends but... She seems to know you Cas." Castiel nodded as best he could and choked out the truth.<br>"It's Anna. It's the spirit of Anna." Dean's jaw dropped and he looked at the angel again. Yes he could definitely see Anna's features. Sam asked,  
>"Doc how do we get it off him?" This seemed to shake the Doctor back to life but he still kept his eyes on the statue.<br>"We we we we need to...um..." The Doctor stuttered, trying to come up with a solution. Sam tried to prompt him,  
>"Do we smash it? Blow it up?" Castiel cut in,<br>"No I tried breaking it. It didn't work." Then he and the Doctor seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. The Doctor glanced at Castiel and seemed to read his mind.  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"It'll work."<br>"You don't know that."  
>"Yes I do."<br>"Liar."  
>"Well have you got a better idea Doctor?" Castiel said with exasperation. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but realized that he didn't and shut it with a worried expression. "Besides we've got no other choice." Dean's bright green eyes were wide when Castiel looked at him. He sighed and explained,<br>"If we all blink at the same time, she'll turn to flesh and maybe I'll be able to destroy her and put her to rest while the rest of you get away. Dean I know it's risky but it's the only chance I've got." He added quickly when Dean looked liable to object. He looked so frustrated that he couldn't help his friend. None of them knew Castiel's true intention. He was going to try and destroy her, but deep down he knew he wasn't fast enough. He planned to act as a distraction so that while he was being killed, the Doctor, Sam, and Dean could get away. The blast of grace he was drawing up would distract and blind her for just long enough to run back to the Impala. But by the time the light faded, he would already be dead. He took one last deep breath of the chill night air and was about to give the order to blink and run when the sky tore open in a flash of daylight. A whirlwind of light and sound tumbled out and descended onto the group. A high-pitched wail sounded. Everyone else covered their ears and shut their eyes because of the light, but not Castiel. He saw something different. Where the others heard the wail, he heard a well-known, sarcastic voice.  
>"Cas what have you gotten yourself into THIS time?" The voice clucked disapprovingly from behind the statue and he saw a glowing hand rested on her shoulder. Then he heard a scream in his head as she dissolved into a dust pile at his feet. Revealed behind her was a shifting, glowing form. Sometimes a lion, sometimes a horse, and sometimes a giant, winged figure before finally settling on a man who's triumphant face he knew very well.<br>"Gabriel." He breathed and smiled at his big brother.  
>"Hey there Cas." Gabriel grinned his mega-watt smile at him.<br>"I though you were dead." Castiel said confused.  
>"Well Dad let me come down on a special order to save you and all your friends. Again." He rolled his eyes comically and looked up at the sky like he'd heard something. "Looks like I'm getting called back." He looked back at his little brother and Castiel made an attempt to remember the permanent smirk on his face amongst all the other small details because he knew he might not be seeing Gabriel for a long time. Gabriel reached out and ruffled Castiel's hair.<br>"See ya later Cas." He winked and the light disappeared. The whole ordeal had only lasted a few seconds in real time. The others were rising up from the ground with dazed expressions on their faces. Dean stumbled up to Castiel, reached out, and tilted  
>his face upward to examine the raw, slightly bleeding handprint that wrapped his friend's throat. It was already starting to heal itself, but the blood dripped down and stained his collar. Dean concluded to himself that it was nothing serious and that he'd be alright. He felt very relieved. The Doctor nervously ran his fingers through his hair. The initial fear was fading and he was becoming more relaxed. Castiel explained how Gabriel had saved them and pointed out the pile of dust where Anna's spirit had once stood. A few particles from it were floating lazily in the moonlight.<br>"Brilliant." The Doctor said to the sky as if he was complimenting Gabriel. A slight breeze,the first one all night, ruffled his clothes and hair as if in thanks. "Well then! This was exciting. I'll be off then. Glad you're alright Cas. Nice working with you all." He said as if ending an interesting conversation started at a bus stop. He inclined his head and turned on his heal to stride back to the TARDIS. Then he caught Dean absentmindedly paw at his eye as he turned and he froze mid-step.  
>"What's up Doc?" Dean asked him and earned a groan from Sam. The Doctor didn't react to the poor joke.<br>"You rubbed your eye." He said over his shoulder, observing the older Winchester out of the corner of his eye.  
>"Um... Yeah just had something in it." Dean said, confused. Sam and Castiel were both looking at the Doctor strangely as well,waiting for him to explain himself. The Doctor turned to face the three of them and nervously touched his bow tie. His eyes were transfixed on Dean with a look of devastation in them before he said to him,<br>"I doubt it."

The  
>End.<p> 


End file.
